


Everlasting Sweetness

by sugarlevels



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, nezha please come home i have your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlevels/pseuds/sugarlevels
Summary: Nezha brings up a skyfarer tradition to Baal. And although Baal was far from a romantic, it couldn't hurt to try, right?





	Everlasting Sweetness

"Hey, Baal."

In the tranquil of the silent library, the voice of the earth primal's companion came as a surprise-- considering that the ebony haired was the one most commonly found invested in a teetering stack of books that would increasingly grow by the minute. And so Baal raised a brow at his partner from the other side of the bookshelf, gently sliding a blue-bound novel back into its place to show his shift in attention.

And upon seeing that Baal was open ears, Nezha hummed in thought, shifting in his position upon the scarlet carpets of the library floor (why he chose the floor over a table was beyond Baal's understanding). "Do you know what Valentines Day is?" He inquired to the earth-affinity primal, a thick red book clasped in one of his hands-- the other rested upon Hannibal as the feline lazed across the wind primal's lap.

Baal's brows creased, " _Valentines Day_?" He hummed, closing his eyes before giving a curt shake of his head, "I've heard of it amongst the skyfarers recently, but I'm afraid I don't know the context behind the tradition."

Nezha slowly nodded his head, a small smile emerging upon his lips. His dusty blue eyes returned to his book, his deep voice reading out the dark ink engraved into the delicate paper. " _Valentines Day is a tradition held on the 14th of February in the Skyrealm's calendar. It is a time in which humans are brought together by exchange of gifts such as chocolates and cards expressing their gratitude to one another_ ," he recited, his grin widening as he continued, " _it is especially common for those who have a romantic partner to share gifts_."

Baal remained silent throughout Nezha's explanation, his eyes now blankly staring at the array of multicoloured books upon the wooden shelves. And although he hesitated before answering, he begrudgingly let out a sigh. "No thank you. Although I do try to fit into mortal customs as best I can, I don't believe I can adapt to this one very easily."

And of course Nezha noticed the almost nonexistent pause before Baal's words, for a sly grin spread across his lips. "Are you sure about that, Baal?" He mused, chuckling. And as if to prove his point, his blue gaze went to Hannibal-- who gave a knowing purr to his master, eyes just as teasing as the wind primal's.

Baal scowled, "yes, I'm _very_ sure," he muttered through gritted teeth, turning away. "If you're done with your idle chat, then I'll be taking my leave. Medusa's band of skyfarers wished for my assistance in training." With a beckon of his head, Baal watched as Hannibal ( _very_ ) reluctantly left the comforts of Nezha's lap and back to his usual spot on the earth primal's shoulder-- meowing in what seemed like a farewell to the wind primal.

" _Training_? Never knew you'd be willing to help them with that," Nezha mused, heaving himself off the ground (and nearly knocking over a rather tall stack of books, might Baal add). "But then again, I suppose they proved their worth after helping us with Medusa's sisters." With a chuckle, the ebony-haired sauntered up to Baal, pecking the earth primal on the cheek. "Have fun," he teased.

"Shut your mouth," Baal grimaced, disregarding the pink upon his cheeks and instead summoned his divine guitar. Plucking at the silver strings, he briefly glanced at the opposing primal beast as a purple vortex opened up behind him. "I'll see you around," he sighed, entering the portal without hearing an answer from his companion.

Which, because of that, led Baal to be unaware of Nezha going back to his abnormal stack of books, where he plucked a large white hardcover with the word _"baking"_ inscribed in gold on the front.

~

Days had passed since Baal's last exchange with Nezha, and although that would've been abnormal considering the sheer amount of times the wind primal had found Baal on random occasions, the earth primal beast was mentally thanking the fates for not letting them meet.

After all, having Nezha see Baal make chocolates for him was just about the worst thing imaginable to the earth primal.

Why was he doing this? He wasn't sure himself.

He'd like to think Nezha was expecting something out of him.

(There was no way he was about to admit that he _wanted_ to do something for his companion. He'd rather have his core ripped out.)

(It wasn't true, not at all.)

And so here he stood, a gloved hand holding open the kitchen door as Baal's crimson eyes curiously met with the brown ones of one of the ship's twin captains. And before he could speak a word, Djeeta's lips turned upward into a smile, beckoning with her cocoa stained hands for the primal beast to come closer. "Baal! What brings you here?" She hummed out happily, returning to the large wooden table where an arrange of bowls and whisks were scattered about alongside various flavours and ingredients.

"I presume you're making chocolates for Valentines Day?" He mused, watching as Hannibal leapt from his shoulder to the table, curiously sniffing the bag of flour.

"Yep!" She giggled, "I'm surprised you know about it, though! Is it common among the primals too?"

"Not... _necessarily_..." Baal grimaced, glancing away.

Although, unfortunately, that seemed to be more than enough for Djeeta to decipher Baal's true intentions-- for a knowing grin spread across her lips. " _Oho_ , a treat for a certain wind primal beast?" She hummed, elbowing Baal's arm playfully-- earning her a harsh glare in return. Chuckling, her grin quickly reverted back into a small smile, "c'mon, don't be shy, Baal. I can help you if you'd like!"

Heaving a rather shaky sigh, Baal threw his feathery cape aside, his gloves following shortly after before he rolled up his sleeves and took his place beside the young female captain.

Djeeta beamed up at him, sliding a bowl of the liquid confectionery towards him. "I wonder if Nezha's doing anything..." she pondered out loud, reaching for a silicone heart mold across the table.

"He was the one who brought it up first," Baal sighed, easily being able to reach the mold Djeeta was reaching for with his taller stature-- placing it between them both.

The young captain laughed, "it'd be nice if he made something for you too, Baal. Though, I think Gran said he was going to train with him today," a frown glossed over her lips, "I hope he doesn't take too long. I need more hands in the kitchen with the amount of crew members we have-- I was going to ask Shiva, but Gran took off with him."

"He's training this early in the morning?" Baal mused, delicately filling the molds with the chocolate.

Djeeta nodded, "it's basically a part of Gran's routine at this point-- wake up bright and early to go train with one of the primals. But he said he particularly likes to go to Nezha since he's a dual elemental primal beast. It gives it a bit more of a challenge, don't you think?"

The earth primal hummed, batting away Hannibal who dared to stick his paw into the bowl of cocoa. "He's definitely not your ordinary primal beast," he started, placing various fillings into the chocolate-lined molds, "though, he _has_ changed since the War. If he didn't, the entire Skyrealm would be in shambles," he grimaced.

" _Really_?" Djeeta asked with evident surprise in her voice, "he was _that_ strong?"

"He still is," Baal corrected, "he simply tends to hold back now-- especially on mortals. He's grown soft over the years."

"Care to explain who exactly made him that way?" Djeeta teased, and the earth primal gave her a warning glare in response. Letting out a long sigh, Baal shrugged, filling the remainder of the chocolates. "I can't be the reason he's become this way," he murmured, "it was out of his own accord, not from my influence."

"I beg to differ," the young female captain hummed, popping a peanut into her mouth. "Even if he did change before you met him, your presence in his life must've done something, no? I mean, you guys are primal beasts-- immortal beings who are vastly different than us humans. I'd think that he's grown rather close to you, considering you two don't experience time the way we do." Grinning, Djeeta topped off her batch of chocolates, "he must cherish you, am I right? You may not have realized it, but you pretty much stood by his side for years-- and I'm sure that's enough for Nezha to know that he can rely on you and trust you."

Baal merely blinked at the Grandcypher's young twin captain, frozen out of sheer shock and surprise. Although her words seemed corny, there was certainly a truth in them that Baal could agree with. His eyes narrowed in thought, lips pursed. The earth primal never did think that he'd be as close as he was right now with the wind primal-- considering that the latter nearly killed both him and Medusa when they first encountered each other. However, Nezha's charm and knowledge brought Baal to believe that he was a trustable source-- and soon enough even led the earth primal to be glued tight to the opposing primal beast.

And truth be told, Baal never expected to learn more about mortal emotions along the way-- that was for sure.

It was almost unbelievable that they, primal beasts, could experience things such as love. Even Baal didn't realize it until Nezha posed the question to him.

With a silent sigh, Baal shook the thought away. Though, the long silence he gave whilst lost in thought was more than an answer for the young captain, for she prodded no longer and instead took his tray of chocolates into her messy hands. "I guess you're done with your batch, right? I'll put them in the fridge-- they should be ready in an hour, so it won't be too long," she smiled.

Baal mustered his very own smile, nodding, "I appreciate the help. If you need further assistance, I'm free until then."

Djeeta's grin widened, "you're the best, Baal! Stay for as long as you'd like-"

The captain's voice drowned out from Baal's senses as a familiar presence soon made its location very well known to the earth primal-- the sudden aura catching him off guard for his crimson eyes widened in surprise and his body stilled in shock.

No, why was _he_ here?

And Djeeta, seeing his rather stiff form, immediately placed the chocolates back onto the table, brown eyes narrowing in concern. "Baal, what's wrong-"

Baal tsked, gritting his teeth and hurriedly summoning his guitar before beckoning for Hannibal to come to his shoulder. "I was _never_ here, do you hear me?" He scowled, fingers about to strum a chord to exit the ship when the presence suddenly became stronger, and Baal could feel the faintest hints of flame and breeze nulling his senses.

And just when Baal was about to make his great escape, the kitchen doors burst open.

There, in the doorway, stood a bewildered Nezha-- his chest armour discarded and replaced with a murky green t-shirt, and one of his hands holding up a silver tray of god knows what.

Baal would've paid more attention if he wasn't now panicking and summoning his Spymurs.

The brown headed figure of the other twin captain came into view, panting and heaving as he caught up to the vastly faster Nezha. "J-Jeez, Nezha... what's wrong-" His brown orbs met Baal's and Djeeta's, in which they widened as he pointed an accusing finger at them both. "Y-You two...! Why!? _Now_!?" He shouted in disbelief.

"You tell me why Nezha's here!" Djeeta fumed, pointing back at her brother. "I thought you two were training! Why's he partially dressed up as a human!?"

"I was just--" Gran cut himself off, momentarily seeing the tension building up between the two primal beasts. He blinked once, twice, before hurriedly sauntering over to his sister, taking her wrist into his hand and dragging her out the doors-- with both earth and wind primals watching in dumbfoundment.

"H-Hey! Gran!"

"Shh! Leave them be!"

"Rackam's gonna kill us if they tear down the kitchen! And my _chocolates_!"

"I'll help you later so just shush!"

Their bickering voices faded off into the distance until tranquil silence greeted Baal's ears-- which would've been a relief to him had there not been a much more threatening presence in front of him.

Nezha smirked, eyeing the molds with amusement dancing in his gaze, "and I suppose those chocolates are for me?"

And instead of replying like a normal human being would, Baal instead replied like a primal beast would.

That being, raising his hand and sending a strike of lightning towards the wind-affinity primal beast.

A wide grin immediately spread across Nezha's lips, his free hand outstretching to summon his divine crimson spear and effortlessly blocking Baal's attack-- even with a handicap from his occupied left hand. "Getting defensive now, are we, Baal!"

"Be quiet," Baal grimaced, sending more bolts of electricity towards Nezha, pacing around the kitchen. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same from you," Nezha mused, a swirl of flames encasing the crown of his spear. He grinned with his signature madness, pointing his weapon at Baal. " _Flamelance Accendo_!" He called, the wood beneath his feet burning a dark brown as the fire escaped his spear in a swirl of hostility.

Baal tsked, he supposed he started this redundant battle in the first place. Though, considering Nezha was most likely worn out from training with Gran, that left the earth primal a small margin to win. " _Haddu Thunder_ ," he hissed, strumming his guitar and summoning three sharp bolts of lightning to piece the flames.

Although, even when his resonance was at its highest, the lightning proved to be fruitless as the flames swept by his attack and came straight towards the earth primal. 

Baal almost hit himself right then and there. Since when was Nezha _ever_ worn out?

Grimacing at his ignorance, Baal prepared for the fiery burn but was instead met with a warm red that gently wrapped around his form-- making the primal beast raise a brow at the strangeness of the attack.

Meanwhile, Nezha was just about to pass out from laughing so much.

"What fun!" He howled, slowly staggering his way towards the weaker primal beast, who frowned upon the former's amusement. "Did you really think I would harm you, Baal?" He chuckled out, now standing in front of the said male.

Baal let out a long sigh, "your definition of _fun_ is far different than mine; so I suppose so."

Nezha merely smiled in response, letting his spear dissipate into wisps of air before using his hand to cup Baal's cheek. And upon his touch, the sway of flames died down, leaving Baal feeling weirdly cold afterwards.

And it was also then that Baal finally noticed the contents of the tray Nezha still miraculously held in his other hand.

_Cookies._

Small and baked to absolute perfection, they were carefully made into delicate heart shapes with swirls of brown and white batter-- topped with varying types of chocolate icing.

How unusual.

But then again, Baal wasn't opposed to it.

Nezha noticed his averted crimson eyes and smirked, humming, "are you willing to answer my question now?" He mused, gesturing with his head to the chocolate littered table once more.

Baal blinked once, twice, before ultimately glancing away from his companion, shoving away the latter's hand from his cheek. "They're not for you," he muttered bitterly, walking past the wind primal and back to the wooden counter.

Nezha chuckled, following after his earth friend, "I appreciate your thoughtfulness," he grinned, seeing through Baal, "even I didn't expect you to go out of your way to do something."

"You're the one who so rudely brought it up in the first place," Baal hissed, eyes narrowing into a glare.

"I can't argue with that," Nezha huffed out, smiling as he reached out to scratch Hannibal behind the ears. "Well? Are they ready?"

"They would've been had you not burst through the doors like that."

Nezha waved Baal's words off, his dusty blue eyes going to the still liquid-filled molds. He hovered a hand over the chocolates, unleashing a gentle gust of cold air upon the dark brown confectionery. "These will take a while," he hummed out, placing his tray of cookies onto the table before turning to Baal. "Try one. I can at least say with confidence that I made them for you," he chuckled.

A faint pink lined Baal's cheeks as he frowned. Nonetheless, he took one of the baked goods into his hand and examined it briefly, pausing, before breaking it in half and then taking one piece and halving it again-- popping the quarter piece into his mouth and the remaining quarter to his feline friend. He stared at the remaining half of the cookie in his hand, chewing wordlessly, before reaching out and prodding Nezha's mouth open-- feeding the last piece to his companion. And although the wind primal merely stared at him in overflowing affection at his actions, Baal turned his head away, swallowing as he replied with embarrassed cheeks, "it's... fine."

Hannibal, on the other hand, purred his evident happiness-- which made the wind primal smile in a mixture of both relief and pride. "I'm relieved. Although I went to six libraries and read all of their books on baking, I was still doubtful of my capabilities in succeeding."

"You went to _six_ libraries?" Baal repeated in disbelief.

Nezha laughed, "of course; I wanted to perfect these for this special occasion-- especially for you." His smile widened seeing Baal's cheeks darken in colour, "I was lucky to have had encountered Gran however, as he reassured me of my fears and assisted me."

"Did he not want to spar with you?"

"He did, and I would've happily taken the offer had it been on a different day," Nezha hummed, "I was on my way back from the nearby market when he came flying in with his fellow crewmates, asking to spar. I declined and briefly informed him of my situation before he was gracious enough to lend me a hand. I wasn't aware he was capable of baking, but they came out nicely, no?"

Baal paused, hesitating, before silently nodding. "They're a little _too_ perfect, to be honest," he hummed, "did you use your own flames to bake them?"

"Of course," Nezha scoffed, smiling, "what other reliable fire source is there?"

Baal rolled his eyes as the wind primal picked up the newly cooled down molds, popping a chocolate heart out from its shell. He briefly examined the confectionery between his fingers, humming, before biting off a rounded corner. 

His reaction was almost immediate, his dusty blue eyes widening before they turned to Baal-- overflowing with such a tremendous amount of surprise and affection that it made the earth primal take a step back in discomfort. "They're good," Nezha smiled happily, taking another bite. He took a step toward Baal, taking a hold of the latter's chin as he fed the remainder of the chocolate to the earth primal. And although Baal immediately pushed Nezha away with his guitar, a light pink dusting his cheeks, he could very well admit that the chocolate itself was fairly good.

Better than Nezha's cookies though? He'd leave that question up in the air for now.

And upon seeing Nezha's ridiculous grin, Baal frowned in disgust. "I'm leaving if you're done," he hissed through gritted teeth, ignoring the whine that came from his feline pet (what kind of betrayal was this?).

"I know neither you nor I truly want that," Nezha chuckled, sauntering up to Baal once more and encircling his arms around the earth primal. "Now, what do the mortals say again? _Happy Valentines Day_?" He hummed, chuckling when Hannibal eagerly jumped over to his shoulder-- making Baal frown.

At this point, his feline may as well belong to Nezha.

Nonetheless, Baal let out a sigh, nodding, "I believe so."

He glared at Nezha's expecting gaze and smile, already knowing all too well what the wind primal wanted.

Baal huffed, glancing away as the pink from earlier returned upon his pale skin. "... _Happy Valentines Day_."

Nezha laughed, leaning down to peck Baal on the cheek. 

"I think I'll grow rather fond of this tradition."

"Shut up."

* * *

"They're so cute," Djeeta sobbed as she leaned against the kitchen door, her brother sitting right beside her.

Gran rolled his eyes, but mustered out a small chuckle, "I'll make up an excuse to Rackam, but he's not gonna like seeing some burnt floorboards..." he sighed, smiling.

"Screw him. This is love."

**Author's Note:**

> Djeeta is me.
> 
> This was inspired a lot by the thank you cards from Baal and Nezha 'cause my heart did backflips seeing them ;;u;; 
> 
> Also to celebrate me staying up at 3am to see Baal get released and immediately jumping on the banner to get him (I'd like to thank the twitter peeps again for giving me good luck-- got him at around 60 pulls even with my 90 available pulls tut)  
> So now, the wait for playable Nezha begins ;w;  
> Me and Baal are waiting for u, hot wheels man //sobs


End file.
